Sunsets sigh over in the Twilight
by SasukeDragon
Summary: Sasuke lays on a hill in Konoah but what happens when someone decides to visit him, and what will be say to the truth and the biggest question he's ecountered? itaSasu oneshot WARNING may be a little lemon
1. Chapter 1

Yeah okay this is a one-shot. Enjoy it with your life um may be incest I don't know, I'll try it!

WARNING! May contain Yaoi Lemons Uchihacest! This all is sexual content if it bothers you don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't think I'd ever update!

I looked out at the sunset watching it go down to the earth every second as if it were sinking into the ground. I closed my eyes and saw little colorful dots dance around in my head, soon stopping as sudden darkness came. I smiled at this then frowned realizing I still felt the suns warmth around me and sunsets don't just go down so suddenly!

My eyebrows furrowed and I figured someone's blocking the sun, probably Naruto, Sakura, Ino, or Kakashi. I heard whoever it was lower themselves into a crouch in front of me. I couldn't figure out which one it was so I opened my eyes and gasped for a brief second before scowling.

"Itachi!" I cried starting to sit up and attack but his crouch fell down as he sat on me, both legs on their own side of my torso and his hands rested on my chest. I glared at him with all my might but it didn't affect him.

I squirmed beneath him, "Get off! I hate you! Today you die for what you did Uchiha Itachi!" I brought my hand to my kunai pouch, grabbed one and brought it above his head. I made a swift thrusting movement, his eyes, those red eyes following the movement and ducked and I only manage is to cut his hair-tie, his hair fell touching my face. His face fell a few inches from mine and I tried to hit again this time he caught it and took my kunai.

He put it in his cloak and I tried the natural fist, he caught that too and slammed it against the ground pinning the other one as well. His face had gotten closer I swear it! Now it just seemed one inch. His hair draped over us like we were in our own private room, then, I caught it, his face moved closer!

The corner of his lips curved up into a sick smile, his face, even closer, lowering it and lowering it, I moved my head to the side my eyes tightly closed, my head pressed into the ground as an attempt to get farther away from him and those eyes. I heard him laugh lightly, I felt him come nearer our bodies pressing together. Lower, lower, I know this because I feel his hair resting on my face, I feel and hear his breath, and those eyes I could feel them on me as if they owned me!

He released my hands, his trailing up the side of my body and found my face sweeping away his hair from my face, then traced to the back of my head and neck leaning me up a bit.

"Get off me! Get away! I'm gonna kill you! Stop it!" I screamed my voice a lot weaker then I planned and he snickered. I heard something like his mouth opening then I felt him lick the side of my neck, I shuddered and moved my head north as if to get away from sick moist caressing feeling on my neck.

"N-n-o!" I tried to scream but my voice couldn't manage and I made a low stutter. He laughed lightly and griped my chin firmly and jerked it up and his lips crushed mine, tongue entering. After long moments that lasted forever to me he backed away and took the normal breaths while mine were desperate and rasp. He smirked as his hands slid down my sides stopping at the bottom rim of my shirt and his hands slipped under the fabric touching my skin underneath it.

"I-Itachi! S-stop it! P…please!" I cried but he silenced me by kissing me again. 'No I can't let him do this to me!' I think desperately. "But you can and you will" Itachi told me in a cool voice continuing to kiss me, tongue entering my mouth freely again. 'NO!'

and I bit down on his tongue causing it to bleed. He pulled back our faces no longer so close together.

He scowled and punched me almost snapping my neck. "Foolish little brother-" He began but I snapped my head back and yelled at him, "THAT'S WHY WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS WRONG I'M YOUR BROTHER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Hmm perhaps but as you just said I'm a bastard and you're right a fucking one no less." Itachi snickered. 'Dammit why now? Why here on a grassy hill and inside Konohoa? I can't let anyone see me this way!' I thought panicked.

I kicked him in the chest got up and ran the opposite direction of Konohoa. I ran through the woods were the border ended at the end, I didn't want to leave Konohoa but this was an emergency I'll tell them the reason why later or something close to it.

I start to breathe hard but soon enough my chakra will back me up, but then again it should be boosted by now! What's going on?! I gasp in relief as I see the border. As I began to approach it something got in my way, "Kisame"

"I thought Uchiha-san was having a word with you little one." He said as his sword wiggled in wanting of the remains of my chakra. "Guess Itachi did get the time to drain your chakra looks like I'll do it myself!" Kisame raised his sword. He thinks it'll be that easy?

He swung his sword at me but I rolled to the side throwing shuriken and kunai at him quickly he reflected them with his monstrous sword. I dodged all of them easily I scoffed at how slow he was, where's his strategy? "Don't you have any kind of plan other than swinging your sword around aimlessly you half-wit?" I mocked and Kisame gave him a toothy grin that made me feel cold.

Suddenly a puppet came behind me and grabbed me, the work of Sasori. "Good work now let's drain his chakra" Kisame smiled and Sasori came out of the shadows with a faceless expression. "That's what I'm here for he replied getting ready to send his puppet the signal when suddenly….

"Sasori-no-dana! Wait for me! Un!" Deidara ran out from the bushes and hugged Sasori; Sasori kissed him seeing they were close enough to sneak one. Deidara pouted but Sasori kept his expression, "You interrupted our work Dei-chan" he complained. "Sorry un." Deidara said letting go of Sasori his eyes wondering over to me and then he gasped pointing. "OMG it's like a mini-Itachi yeah! So cute!" He screamed with joy and ran over to me.

I growled and glared as he approached. Sasori's puppet let go, and I felt opportunity run through my veins it quickly sunk as Deidara grabbed me. "Let go man whore!" I yelled and he giggled. "Just like Itachi hm." I growled again and he hugged me. He stopped looking thoughtful then stuffed me in his cloak making sure my feet weren't on the floor by me being held by clay in the cloak. Deidara put a finger to his lips to tell all of them to be quiet.

I heard footsteps then. "Did you get him?" Itachi! Oh no, this is bad I could have gotten away from these guys but not Itachi! At least not that easily. "No un! He's quick like Itachi yeah!" Deidara acted in a breathless voice. "Yup, it's true Itachi-san, we can't catch him, he broke Sasori's puppet and pulled a string out of him!" Kisame also said breathlessly.

I could see a little crack in the cloak, I'll looked through it to see Kisame hunching over looking at Sasori who nodded slightly pulling a string to make the puppet fall down. "Sasori? Is it true, if so how are you holding up?" Itachi asked. No way could he believe these three! Sasori nodded then suddenly fell apart to show the string thing. I laughed inwardly.

Itachi sighed. "Then hurry we need to find him!" He ordered, what?! He believed them! Unbelievable! Itachi walked toward our direction and Deidara tensed then Itachi open the cloak and smirked, the two started laughing, I guess Sasori wasn't one to laugh. The clay unwrapped it's self and I fell to the ground, Itachi sat on me again still smirking.

"You were heading for the border right? Don't worry we're taking you far over it little brother." Itachi said face close to mine again. I blew on his face trying to make him back off. "Foolish little brother, you're too weak." He said lips touching mine slightly. I hate it when he says that, he thinks he's so mch better. If he wanted me to be stronger he should have kept his promises to me when we were little.

"Your so weak…"

"D-damn you…"

"And I like it that way." My eyes widen at what he said, he was the one who told me to become stronger! Why is he saying he'd rather have me this way then stronger? I thought he wanted me to be strong, strong enough to kill him so why- "You think too much Sasuke" He hissed my name before kissing me blanking my head.

He pulled away my mind still blank. "I want you Sasuke; I've wanted you to be mine again for as long as I can remember from the massacre. Sasuke I want you to stop trying to kill me I want you to stop trying to be stronger and come live with me and love me again like you used to. Sasuke I want to be your lover, I want to spend my life with you from now on." He had a kind smile on and his eyes were flawless, he meant every word he was saying.

"Sasuke come with me, if I have to I'll take you by force because…I love you Sasuke" I couldn't believe it he loves me? "Sasuke come with me please….."

"How do I make that decision?! I've made friends, and they all just started trusting me. I went to Orochimaru and it killed my team until Naruto dragged me back. I accepted Kakashi to be my guardian and Sakura to be my girlfriend. Should I leave because my BROTHER loves ME more than he should and wants me to go with him?

I've decided I saw Itachi's eyes look at me knowing I was ready to answer.

"Itachi I……."

The end, sorry this was a one shot so you'll never know what Sasuke said, unless someone wants to persuade me, perhaps reviews would work. If you want me to continue do you just want to know what happens in this particular part or do you want a big story on it (not too big) well review and tell me.


	2. The answer ans the deal

Okay everyone since you all like it and...eh heh threatening me to continue I'll keep it going, as long as I can. Well here we go to the story.

Sunsets sigh over in the Twilight

"Itachi I…" I began and Itachi waited eagerly for his hesitating answer. My mouth opened and closed unsure of my already made decision. "Sasuke?" Itachi questioned and I jumped at his voice. "…I…d-" I began but I figured out I couldn't finish and tears ran down my face.

Itachi gave a sad look and patted my back. "It's okay Sasuke, I understand." Itachi whispered. "No, not yet. Itachi I have a deal." I looked up at my older brother wiping my eyes, I can't cry, never. Itachi lifted an eyebrow and I sighed, my idea hopefully would work, of course there were already visible flaws. "Itachi, prove that you love me. I want to see you more. We need to spend more time together for me to see if I still love you like I did. Can you do that?" Itachi nodded and I continued. "It'll also have to be here in Konohoa, no killing people." I set the law and Itachi began to protest but stopped. " You'll stay with me too, so no Akatsuki." I said and the others looked slightly offended but I didn't care.

"You drive a hard bargain Sasuke, but anything for my adorable little brother." Itachi smirked hugging me. The others talked then Itachi turned to them nodding and they nodded back and leaped off. HE turned to me and took my hand. "Let's go home then Sasuke." He cooed and I stood up. " Turn yourself invisible, I can't have you be caught and taken to jail to rot." I instructed and he smirked. "That's sweet little brother, you're so cute." He told me doing a hand sign, I could see him but I knew no one else would.

I walk through my village making sure Itachi doesn't bump into anyone and getting me in serious trouble. Itachi is just smirking like it's some game. I sigh with relief as I see the house in view. I suddenly hear a dreadful voice. "Sasuke! Wait up teme!" Naruto's voice came from behind him. "Where were you today? Sakura is upset you missed your date." Naruto screeched and Itachi gave me a look.

"Naruto not now. Go away you baka. I have to do things." I said calmly looking at Itachi. "Teme! What are you looking at?" Naruto yelled and I turned from his brother. "Nothing, I have to go Naruto, so see you at training." SI said smoothly turning toward his house pulling Itachi with him.

"What was that Otouto, you have a girl friend?" he asked and I continued to unlock the house. "Shut-up Itachi" he mumbled and Itachi chuckled tilted my chin up toward him. "Itachi, what are you doing?" I asked before Itachi enveloped my mouth with his own, my eyes widened.

Chouji and Shikamaru walked by Chouji staring. "What's he looking at so shockingly?" Chouji questioned and Shikamaru huffed. "Chouji he's obviously just realizing how great and relaxing clouds are and is probably about to burst out crying because he didn't devote his life to them sooner." Shikamaru explained walking off Chouji stumbling after him. "We should leaver him alone to mourn." Shikamaru said looking up, Chouji nodding.

Itachi chuckled at the two boys misunderstood conversation. "That was amusing." He commented and I socked him. "You perverted jerk!" I yelled and Itachi waved his finger. "Tsk tsk Sasuke, people are watching." He pointed out and I saw people chatting around him. I quickly opened his door shutting it knowing Itachi already came in.

"Negative one points for you Itachi" I huffed and Itachi cocked an eyebrow. "What?" he asked and Sasuke sighed. "When you do stuff I hate you get points subtracted, positive ones means more I like which is more of a chance for me to go live luxury with you." I explained and Itachi gave a "oh."

"Itachi, you can do what you want, I'm going to take a shower." I told him and he smiled. "Can I take one with you?" he said deviously. "No way." I answered instantly and he pouted. "Please?" he pleaded making a cute face. "No" I answered again.

"Aw, come one Sasuke we used to take baths together all the time when we were smaller. You'd beg me most of the time." Itachi argued closer to me. "N-no Itachi, besides, I said shower not bath." I shot back. "Then lets take a bath. It sounds better anyway. You know you want to right Sasuke?" he sang leaning in on me, hand trying to travel farther than I wanted.

"Itachi!" I bit on a scream when his hand slid up my shirt. "Stop that!" I snapped pulling his hand away but it just came back. "Please Sasuke; I want to take a bath with my dear otouto." Itachi bit my earlobe making me shiver. "No Itachi I…" I was stopped by Itachi skimming the tender skin on my neck with his teeth.

"Come on lets take our bath." He whispered picking me up. I guess I have no choice what else can I do than enjoy my bath with Aniki….

TO BE CONTINUED…………..

My god that's short sorry guys. This didn't turn out that well but I was rushed too much stuff to do. But I'll try to update sooner this time! Thanks for the reviews by the way! Please comment more on this too, I'll update faster.

-SD


End file.
